


Protective or Possessive (Call it passive or aggressive)

by anxiously_sarcastic



Series: Sounds of Shoot [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And a little whipped, F/F, Shaw's protective, fluff and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiously_sarcastic/pseuds/anxiously_sarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn’t Shaw’s fault.</p><p>Fifty percent of the blame belonged to their number, Ryan Armstrong, and the other fifty percent belonged to Root. Stupid sexy Root strutting around in that dress with those legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective or Possessive (Call it passive or aggressive)

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Jealous by Nick Jonas and a quote from Allegiant. I'm trying to post a new work in this series every Saturday night and I've been working on a Christmas themed story, but it's not ready yet so I whipped this up. It was supposed to be 500 words but it's hard to limit myself when it comes to these two.

It really wasn’t Shaw’s fault.

Fifty percent of the blame belonged to their number, Ryan Armstrong, and the other fifty percent belonged to Root. Stupid sexy Root strutting around in _that dress_ with _those legs_.

Ryan was a strong-jawed, handsome lawyer and a stereotypical player. And of course, his type was tall, leggy brunettes. So Root became his new secretary, flirting her way through the day, and he leaned over her desk at the end of the day, with a smile and offer for drinks.

That’s how Shaw had ended up on a roof-top, clear view of the bar. She watched as Root flirted (with a voice that was reserved for Shaw) and watched as the poor sucker became putty in her hands. It was boring after five minutes and two hours later, she wasn’t getting any younger. She’d rather be at home, appetite sated and a little drunk, with Root’s wandering hands on her instead.

“She’s says there are six guys on their way.” Root’s whisper cut through her boredom. “I’ll get him outside. Don’t move until I say so.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Shaw muttered sarcastically. She could almost hear Root’s coy smirk. “That’s what a girl always to hear, Sameen.” Root purred, causing Shaw to roll her eyes so hard it hurt.

She listened as Ryan returned and Root fed him some excuse of having an early morning. The idiot offered to walk her out, playing the perfect gentleman as he helped Root into her coat. She watched as the couple made their way outside, Root seemingly hanging on his every word. She watched as the lawyer slowly inched closer, trapping Root against the wall.

“At least let me kiss you goodnight.” He offered, his voice low.

“No, thank you.” Root protested, politely.

“Don’t play coy, sweetheart.” He murmured, sliding his hands up Root’s legs and pressing their lips together. Root made a sound of protest and Shaw would swear up and down it sounded like a Go signal.

She doesn’t remember much of the climb down, but she was suddenly stalking across the street, her skin hot and burning with anger. She crossed the road swiftly, taking note of the men at the end of the alley. The Machine noticed at the same time because Root pushed the jerk back, Shaw quickly yanking him back by the collar, bullets whizzing through the air of where his head was moments before. Root snapped into action, pulling her gun out and firing towards the three men at the end of the alley.

Shaw pulled Ryan around the side of the building, tucking her gun into her waistband.

“Who the hell are you?” Ryan shrieked, suave voice now panicky and high-pitched.

“I’m her girlfriend and no means no, asshole.” Shaw growled, darkly, her fist quickly colliding with his face and he went down with a satisfying thud.

She stepped over his groaning body, pulling out her gun as the other three thugs advanced around the side of the building. They seemed almost surprised to see her and she used the opportunity to fire off three shots, all three finding their marks and sending the assailants to the ground.

She turned to the number, yanking him up by the collar. “Come on, you damn wimp. It’s not even broken.” He just groaned in response, tipping his head back in an effort to stop the blood flow.

“Sameen,” Shaw turned towards the sound of Root’s playful voice as the tall woman approached. “Why is he bleeding?”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.”

Shaw didn’t miss a beat as she looked at the other woman, innocently. “I think it’s a new phenomenon.”

“You do realize comms have been on this whole time, right?”

Shaw’s mouth opened and then closed. “Shut the hell up, Root.”

Root smiled, retort hot on her lips, but the sound of sirens cutting them short. “Come on, Sameen, my car’s nearby. Let’s get Ryan home, go home ourselves, and I’ll thank you properly.”

Shaw just grunted, pushing Ryan forward, not bringing herself to complain with Root looking at her like that. And not to mention those legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sameen's not the type to punch a guy because he flirted with Root, but just imagine if a guy touched Root after she said no. All mistakes are mine and comments are much appreciated, kids.


End file.
